STORM
by Catac1ysm
Summary: The Lives Of Jason And Dawn As Partners In An Organization, STORM.
1. Chapter 1 : Hey, Partner

Jason wakes up 5am in the morning, like usual. He looks around and sees the photo frame that sits on his desk. In the photo, there were 2 people. One of

them being Jason himself, and the other being Kim. Jason recalls to that day-the day he felt what pain really is. The day that changed him. After a few

minutes, he snapped back into reality and went to change. After he changed, his phone rang. " Hello? " He answered his phone. " Colonel Jason. Meet me in

the meeting room in 5 minutes. " It was Director Kang. Jason wondered what Kang wanted to discuss and headed for the meeting room.

-When Jason reached the meeting room-

Kang was already seating there. He did not look anxious or impatient. " Hmm, maybe it's not an important matter. " Jason thought to himself, and sat down in

front of Kang. " Morning Colonel, how was your night? Fine I hope? " Kang greeted. " Morning Sir, it was good, like always, thank you for asking " Jason

greeted back. " Jason, a simple question. Have you heard of Total Drama? You know, the reality show. " Kang asked. " A very odd question, but yes, I

have. " Jason replied. It was a really odd question, Jason was thinking about why Kang had asked about that. " Ah, well then I suppose I don't have to

introduce to you your new partner, Dawn. " Kang said. Dawn? The one that read people's auras? " Dawn is joining STORM as an agent and she is my

partner? " Jason asked. " Yeah, that's right. " Kang replied. " You may be wondering why she's joining. Well I'll tell you why. Weeks ago I sent recruiting

messages to certain people, and Dawn was one of them. I am aware she has powers and unique abilities. Such as reading auras, telling the future, animal

communication. We may need an ally like her. As for why she is being your partner, it's because you're the only one in the organization that doesn't have

a partner. " Kang added on. " I hope you have no objections to this, Colonel? " Kang asked. " Not at all, sir. " Jason replied. " Then it's settled. By the way,

I hope you're free later. Perhaps you can pick Dawn up from the airport. I'll see you around, Jason. " With that, Kang headed back to his office.

-5 hours later, 10.30am at the airport-

Jason drove to the airport in his black Lamborghini Estoque. There he saw the blonde girl waiting, it was Dawn. Jason walked up to her and before he can

even speak, " Hey, you must be Jason. A STORM agent and my partner, right? " Dawn asked. " ...Yeah, I am... Let's go then. " Jason replied. Jason waited

for Dawn to get in the car, then drove back to HQ.

-Back at STORM headquarters-

" This here is where we'll be living for as long as we're in the HQ. " Jason showed Dawn to their bunk. " Cool... I see. " Dawn said. " Help yourself to the

facilities and refreshments. " Jason added. " Thanks! " Dawn thanked him and smiled, but then lost the smile when she accidentally read Jason's aura. " Is

there something wrong, Dawn? " Jason asked. " No... No.. I'm fine. " Dawn replied. " Ok then... I'm gonna be at the balcony if you need anything. " Jason

walked off and Dawn went to her room to meditate.

Night time fell and it was almost 11pm. Jason went to get a drink from the refrigerator and went back to the same balcony. " It is a really nice view of the

ocean from here. " Dawn appeared next to Jason out of nowhere and commented. " Indeed. It is a very nice view. " Jason agreed and smiled. " Jason... Is

it ok if I ask you a question? " Dawn asked. " Sure, go ahead. " Jason replied. Before Dawn asked, she gently pressed the side of her head onto Jason's

chest. " Earlier today I read your aura and now I discover that you have no heartbeat. I hope I'm not asking too much but I'm really curious. What

happened? " Dawn asked eagerly. " It's a long story... 6 years ago, I was working for another organization, very similar to STORM. Back then I was a

cheerful person and I had a girlfriend who was also in the organization, Kim. Then one day, war. The opposition seemed like terrorists, attacking the city,

for an unknown reason. The enemy knew we were winning once we're on the battlefield. They were forced to bring out their greatest weapon, the atomic

bomb. Many people in the city were going to die, we couldn't save all of them, there wasn't enough time. My sister, Snow, was in the city during that time.

Kim knew and wanted to get her out of the city. She got caught in the blast along with Snow. That day, I lost the 2 people that meant the most to me. I

was later too depressed to pay attention to the jet I was flying, and I crashed into the sea nearby. The medics of that organization was able to get me out

of the water, but I was dying, my heart was beating weakly. They had to do a heart transplant to keep me alive, but there wasn't enough time to get a

human heart. Instead, they used a mechanical heart. I'm grateful I'm still alive but... life doesn't feel the same anymore... " Jason explained. After he

finished explaining, there were tears in Dawn's eyes. " I'm sorry, Jason. " Dawn apologized. " It's fine... It's getting late, we should go

get some sleep. " Jason suggested. Back in their room they were getting ready to sleep. " Goodnight Jason. " Dawn said before yawning and lying down.

" Goodnight Dawn. " Jason did the same and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 : When Technology Meets Nature

Dawn wakes up at 6 in the morning and sits up on her bed to prepare for her daily meditation. She noticed Jason was not in the room and has already tidied

up his bed. "Does he always wake up so early even if he slept late at night?", she thought to herself. Jason was at the balcony, looking at the ocean, like

always when he had nothing better to do. "Good morning Jason...", Dawn said with a smile as she appeared beside Jason. "Ah, good morning Dawn. Did you

sleep well?", Jason greeted her back. "Yeah... Very well. I was wondering if I could meditate here, with you.", Dawn replied. "Of course.", Jason said. Dawn

sat on the railings of the balcony and started to meditate. "Woah, Dawn. Are you sure you want to meditate there? We're on the 12th floor. What if you fall?",

Jason asked concernedly. "I've done this a lot of times. I won't fall, I have great balance. But if I do, I know you'll be there to catch me.", Dawn replied in a

calm manner still in her meditating position. "How can you be so sure I'd catch you?", Jason asked. "It's right there in your aura.", Dawn replied once again

calmly. "Are there any missions today?", she asked. "Not so far.", Jason answered her question. A seagull lands on Dawn's head, but she does not seem to

be disturbed by it's presence. "There's a seagull on your head.", Jason notified Dawn. "I know.", Dawn responded. She gently took the bird into her arms

and it rested comfortably. "He's hungry.", Dawn understood the critter. Jason went to get a tin of biscuits and returned. "Here, something he can eat.",

Jason passed Dawn the tin. "Interesting... I thought you spent so much time with technology, nature didn't matter to you.", Dawn said as she took the tin

of biscuits. Jason didn't say anything and just did a half-smile. Dawn took a piece of biscuit and fed it to the seagull. After awhile, it took flight and was out

of sight. "Hey Dawn, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to join STORM? I assume you're not one who takes interest in combat.", Jason asked

out of curiosity. "Honestly... I don't know. I just felt like it.", Dawn answered. "Hmm... Ok.", Jason thought for awhile then answered. Suddenly, Jason's

phone rang. "Hello?... I understand.", he answered and acknowledged. "Who was it, and what's up?", Dawn asked. "It was Director Kang, and he

wants me to investigate an unknown object that crashed somewhere in the forest a few minutes ago.", Jason explained. "May I come along?", Dawn

requested. "Sure.", Jason replied.

-At the crash site-

"It's an unknown object alright. A big one.", Jason said. "If I had one guess, I think it's an aircraft. An alien aircraft. But, where is the pilot?", he studied

the control panel and the inscriptions on the object. Just then, Jason's motion tracker started beeping. "We're not alone. There's something here with us.

I'd say it's the pilot looking for his ship.", Jason concluded. "I haven't tried talking to extra-terrestrial creatures before. Maybe I can give it a try.", Dawn

said. "No. It's too dangerous. I've heard about these aliens while doing research on alien life. They are called Yautja. Aliens that hunt as a sport. Like

hunters, they carry weapons with them. The one with us now is probably cloaked, watching us, hearing our conversation.", Jason presumed. "I've got all

the data I need about it's ship. Time to head back.", Jason said while he teleported himself and Dawn back to HQ.

-Back at STORM Headquarters-

"How did you do that?", Dawn questioned. "It's one of my inventions. Open Portal : GX-9. I put one at HQ before we left so we could teleport back here.",

Jason replied. "Oh...", Dawn said, sounding surprised. "I'm going to pass the information on the alien aircraft to Director Kang. Be right back.", Jason

headed for Kang's office. "Um, ok.", Dawn went to her room and started meditating on her bed.


End file.
